


Endless Madness

by FlowerAngelPhantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), mention of neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerAngelPhantom/pseuds/FlowerAngelPhantom
Summary: A story based on Dark Tempest, daughter of the Fell!Reaper and Fell!Geno. Her struggles to live up to her parents expectation, while at the same time, keeping her sanity from the chaos life throws at her.
Relationships: Reaper/Geno
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Dark Tempest’s (Fell!Afterdeath fan child) past and present in sequence of what made her what she is. Characters will be OC from canon (maybe, I don’t know). The Fell!Afterdeath family will be refer as is:  
> Fell!Geno= Mass (short for massacre)  
> Fell!Reaper= Grim  
> Fell!Goth= Cupcake or Lotus  
> Dark Tempest= Dark or Tempest  
> Also, since original Geno considers underfell Papyrus as his stepbrother, why not make underswap Papyrus Fell!Geno’s stepbrother! Also, Both Mass and Grim are married. Mass has a ring that lets him go out of the save screen without any consequences. Enjoy!  
> Fell!Goth belongs to @nekophy  
> Fell!Geno & Fell!Reaper belongs to @nateeew  
> Dark Tempest belongs to @flower-angel  
> Original Reaper belongs to @renrink  
> Original Geno belongs to @loverofpiggies  
> Underswap brothers belong to the undertale community.

“…”

“…”

“So…What do we name them?”

“…I’m out.”

Mass was walking away from the surreal scene of it all. He just wanted to be left alone in some random multiverse, but Grim decided that it will be fun to mess with him. He kept annoying him, until he snap and they started to fight. The battle went on for some time and only ended when their clash of power started to react unusually. Unlike their previous fights, the crash of power did not destroy an amount of land or any living or non-living organisms, it had created a baby. A baby bone that looked to be about one year old and resembled a lot like Grim, minus the bleeding right eye. They were dressed in a sample white onesie with a hood. The baby didn’t show much emotions, or their face was just made that way. Either way, he did not want to involve himself in this bizarre situation.

“Mass, I’m being serious right now. We can’t just abandon them, or kill them.” Grim had caught up with him, while trying his best not to drop the baby in his arms.

“Why not?” Mass asked, annoyed and maybe a bit scared by the whole situation.

“Babe, if I reap their soul, _they_ will know of our forbidden love. And we can’t abandon it, since it has shown signs of having reaping powers.”

To prove his point, he put the baby down on a small patch of greenery, only for it to instantly start wilting.

“What forbidden love and how does this affect me?” Mass angrily said.

“I’m the God of Death and you’re the other donor to this baby. Short story, I won’t be the only one to suffer their fury, you’ll also be suffering with me or worse.”

“I fuckin’ hate you…If we are going to name them, we should at least find their gender.” Mass gave in and walked toward the infant.

The baby looked like it was trying to find the once lushes greenery that once flourish were they were sitting. They looked around and saw Mass approaching.

Mass came to a halt, just a foot away from the newborn, and looked it straight into the eye sockets. The baby bones didn’t cry or crawl away in fear, they just looked at him, apathetically. It was slightly unnerving and adorable, but mostly unsettling. He then picked the infant up, only to lay them down on their back and started to undress them.

“It’s a girl.” Mass said with slight surprise. As female skeletons were rare to be born.

“A girl, huh. I think Yang is a good name for her.” Grim proudly said as he floated lazily around them.

“That sounds stupid.”

“Oh? I don’t hear you suggesting anything.”

“Dark…” Mass had just finish redressing the baby girl and was now carrying her in his arms.

“How original, Mass~.” Grim mocked.

“Shut up! It fits her, although, it’s missing part of the name.” Mass spit back.

“Like what? Unless you want our child to be all emo, or some shit, why not call her Dark Tempest.” Grim joked around, only to look into Mass eye socket.

“…”

“You can’t be serious, Mass.”

“Watch me.” He turns his attention to the baby bone, who took a slight interest in tugging his scarf. “Dark Tempest.”

The baby girl stopped what she was going and looked at Mass. When Mass called her by her new name again, in return, she gave him a smile and acted like a normal baby bone that she is. It only lasted for some short minutes, until her stomach start to growl and then she started to cry.

“WHAT DO BABIES EAT?!”

*************************************

A few years had passed, the once small baby is now a young lady, in a white, sleeveless dress with a red ribbon around her waist and red gloves and a black collar. Dark Tempest was emotionless and somewhat insane, due to a reaping gone wrong at a tender age. When she does show emotions, she mostly acts like Grim, on a lesser scale. She rarely interacts with her parents or the outside world, unless it’s to reap souls or helping her parents with whatever they need her for. The few times she tried to make “friends”, she scared them away. This went on for some time, until her baby brother was born.

*********************

Dark Tempest was now a few decades old, but looks to be about fifteen years old. She was returning from the family business, tired and hungry. Although, it didn’t show on her face, she dread going home. There was no warmth and no love, just the endless cold emptiness and her parent’s constant fights or “sessions”. They didn’t abuse her, more like neglect her. It hurt her, but in her universe, it kill or be killed.

“I’m home.” Dark Tempest said as she walked in and dragged her tired body to the kitchen for a quick snack to eat, and then to her room to sleep.

“COME TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW, DARK TEMPEST!” Mass suddenly shouted.

She was scared. The only times her mom ever yelled at her was because she made some sort of mistake, or she had failed at something. She ran to the living room as fast as possible, hearing both her parents arguing and….crying?

“Mother, wha-” she was cut off as Mass pushed a bundle of blankets, screaming her hearing out.

“MAKE HIM STOP CRYING!” Mass screamed, as he hold his head in agony.

“WHO-”

“YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER! NOW DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD TO DO!” Grim shout from behind Mass, in the same position as him.

She did what was told, she rocked him like she had seen other mothers do when she was on the job. She sang him a lullaby that she came across as soothing, but sad. It seemed to calm the baby down, as he let out small whimpers and then fell asleep.

“Mind telling me what happen, and please, keep your voices down.”

“His been crying for hours. No matter what we did, he kept crying.” Grim tiredly replied.

“What was he doing before he screamed his head off?”

“Sleeping.” Mass groaned out.

“Either one of you or both disturbed his sleep or something had spook him. If that is all, I’ll be in my room.” Dark Tempest put her baby brother down on the couch and was about to head to her room.

“Oh, no. You are going to take care of him for some time.” Mass quickly said, stopping Dark Tempest in her track.

“Why? I didn’t find out that I had a little brother until now! Just how old is he?!” Dark Tempest bit back.

“You’re his older sister now, so you now have older sibling responsibilities. You would have known about him, if you had better control of your blood-lust.” Grim listed.

“I don’t have a blood-lust problem!”

“And his a few days old now.” Mass finished.

“He was **_born?!_** Like, being carried by one of you and popped right out of the oven?!” She looked astonished by the new revelation.

“He sure was! It was a lucky thing that Mass was visiting his step-bro at the time, otherwise, the birthing process would have been much more painful.”

“…there’s no way of getting out of this, is there?” Dark Tempest resign any form of protest.

“Nope! Here’s a book on how to take care of a baby and your uncle’s emergency contact info. Make sure he is healthy and alive **_OR ELSE!_** ” Grim said, as he handed her a book and her new baby brother.

“Yes sir…”

As both Mass and Grim left to sleep the migraine away, Dark Tempest was having an internal melt down. Eventually, she snapped out of it and was now studying the sleeping baby in her arms.

“That least your cute…Wait…I forgot to ask for your name…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters will be OC from canon (maybe, I don’t know). The Fell!Afterdeath family will be refer as is:  
> Fell!Geno= Mass (short for massacre)  
> Fell!Reaper= Grim  
> Fell!Goth= Cupcake or Lotus  
> Dark Tempest= Tempest or Dark  
> *********************  
> Fell!Goth belongs to @nekophy  
> Fell!Geno & Fell!Reaper belongs to @nateeew  
> Dark Tempest belongs to @flower-angel  
> Original Reaper belongs to @renrink  
> Original Geno belongs to @loverofpiggies  
> Underswap brothers belong to the undertale community

**Link to Dark Tempest current clothing:[Dress](https://www.lolitashow.com/Lolitashow-Gothic-Lolita-Dress-JSK-The-Dawn-White-Chiffon-Lace-Bow-Haltered-Lace-Up-Irregular-Lolita-Jumper-Skirt-p630557.html), [Shoes](https://www.lolitashow.com/Lolitashow-Sweet-Matte-White-Lolita-Boots-Square-Heels-Shoelace-Bows-Decor-p543617.html), and [Cape](https://www.amazon.com/VGLOOK-Christmas-Halloween-Cosplay-Costumes/dp/B07256NTR3?th=1)**

“Kill me…”

“Sorry, but no can’t do. Now stop complaining, you don’t see Lotus fuzzing about his clothing.”

Grim pointed to the laughing and smiling Lotus, the young baby bones was dress in a very cute bear onesie.

“He’s a baby! You can dress him up in a frilly dress and he won’t care! Besides…Did it have to be so girly?!”

Dark Tempest was wearing a lovely pink Lolita gothic dress with matching heels and accessories. She looked adorable, which she hated.

“Enough complaining. Your uncle Blue went to the trouble of finding something that you will like. If you do have to blame someone, blame your father. Grim showed him a picture of you in some of your older dresses.” Mass said.

Dark Tempest was now glaring at her father, Grim just ignore it. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but was distracted by Lotus’s cry for attention. She was going to comfort her brother, only for Mass to scoop him up first.

“Can you at least tell me why I have to go with you guys to visit the Swap brothers? Especially now of all times?” She tried to sound indifferent with the whole situation. Although, she was excited and afraid to finally meet her uncles for the first time in her life (excluding Fell reaper Papyrus).

“They wanted to meet their dear niece, once they found out they had one.” Mass causally said, as he feed Lotus a bottle of milk.

Tempest tried to ignore the pulsing pain in her chest. She had found it strange that her step-uncles never asked for her presences or visit her. Especially with how her parents describe them as “cheerful” and “caring”. Only to find out that she was never mention, was heart breaking.

“…If they make me go shopping for clothing, both of you will have to take care of cupcake until I reap all the souls from the big list.” She let out a false lie and grimace to hide her sadness.

“Deal!” Grim enthusiastically agreed, while Mass had a face of dread.

****************************

*Inside the Underswap brother’s home*

“HELLO DEAREST NIECE! IT IS I, YOUR UNCLE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I ALSO GO BY BLUE! IT IS SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU! THERE IS SO MUCH WE HAVE TO CATCH UP ON!” Blue said while hugging the living life out of Dark Tempest.

In the background, Grim was laughing at his daughters’ dismay. Mass was entertaining Lotus with a rattle.

“Bro, she needs to breathe.” Underswap Papyrus said.

Blue looked at his adorable niece, to see that his brother was right. “I’M SORRY!” Blue then let her go. Tempest fell to the ground and started to swallow as much air as her non-existing lungs could take.

“Sorry about that, kiddo. Your uncle Blue can get a bit enthusiastic. I’m your uncle Papyrus, I also go by Stretch.” He helped her up to her feet again.

“It’s nice to meet you too, uncle Blue and uncle Stretch? And its fine.” She hoped that it came out forgiving.

There was a long awkward pause, Lotus called for his sister’s attention. Soon there was a comfortable atmosphere where everyone just talked and snacked on treats.

Dark Tempest was enjoying the small moment, even if she did not engage in any conversation. For once, she felt safe and comfortable in her parents’ presence.

“You look so cute in that dress!” Blue said, scaring Tempest to let out a small shriek. “Shame on both of you for not mentioning her sooner!” Blue scold Grim and Mass.

“Don’t blame us, you never asked if we had any kids before Lotus was born.” Grim pointed out.

“That’s no excuse, mister! Do you have any idea how much quality time we had lost?!” Blue was fuming.

“Blue, just let it go. It is somewhat our fault for not asking them if they had any other kids. Besides, now’s a perfect time to get to know her.” Stretch said.

“Your right, Brother! So Dark Tempest, tell us about yourself! Do prefer Dark or Tempest? Do you like puzzles? Do you love your dress? What’s your favorite color? How old are you? What are your hobbies? Do you have a cellphone? If you do, what’s your number? My is xxx-xxx-xxxx. Do you have a crush on someone?”

“…uh…I-I my either, but most use Tempest. I don’t like or dislike puzzles? I do like the dress, especially since it’s very comfy. I don’t really have a color preference, so…yeah. I’m fifteen… My hobbies are cooking, baking, and reading. I do have a cellphone and my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. No, I don’t have a love interest.” She monotony responded, with a small blush on her face.

“Okay…uh, is there something we should know? Allergies, phobias, something of that nature?” Stretch tried to keep the float of the conversation going.

“I don’t have any allergies, although, I don’t like spice food much and I don’t like coconut. I don’t have any phobias... I work as a reaper, so don’t worry if I’m out too late or long… **HURT CUPCAKE AND I WILL END YOU.”** She said all this with a straight face, until the end.

“…Who’s Cupcake?” Blue hesitantly asked.

“Cupcake is Lotus, I just like calling him that.” Tempest said, as she took Cupcake from Mass’s hands and snuggled him.

“More like she didn’t know his name and just called him Cupcake for a month.” Mass said, while Tempest denied the claim.

“Which reminds us…” Stretch pulled a hidden rope from somewhere, which led to a sequence of events that resulted in balloons, confetti, and cheerful music being played.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARK TEMPEST!” Everyone shouted.

“…”

“Whoa, I think you out did yourself this time Blue, you left her speechless.” Stretch lazily commented.

“But of course! It will be a disgrace if I did less than my best, especially for our niece’s first birthday party as a family!”

“…”

“I think you broke her.” Grim commented.

It took five minutes for her to react, by then all anyone could hear were inaudible nonsense from the cherry red girl. After that, the party began.

*************

The birthday celebration ended a few hours ago, where everyone did enjoy themselves with games and food. The Afterdeath family took their sleeping children home and tuck them in into their bed.

“It’s cute how Tempest reacts to the simplest of gestures.” Grim commented randomly.

“…It was nice to see a side of her that was different from her hollow or sassy self.” Mass chip in.

Once they put Lotus to bed, they retired to their room.

“Grim…do you think we’re too hard on her?” Mass softly said.

“We have to be tough with her love. It’s kill or be killed in our world.” Grim replied with defeat in his voice.

“She grew up too fast.”

“…I know. Let’s just hope that it will help her in the future.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters will be refer as is below:  
> Fell! Reaper= Grim  
> Fell! Goth= Cupcake or Lotus  
> Dark Tempest= Tempest or Dark.   
> Fell!Goth belongs to @nekophy  
> Fell!Reaper belongs to @nateeew  
> Dark Tempest belongs to @flower-angel  
> Original Reaper belongs to @renrink

“PLEASE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN! I-!”

Before they could finish their pleading, they were silent by a swing of a scythe.

“Well done Tempest, but your swing was sloppy there.” Grim commented.

“Yours will be too, if you were carrying Cupcake.” Dark Tempest pointed to a sleeping Lotus, who was attach to her by a baby carrier sling.

“Excuses, excuses~. Anyway, we need about 20 more souls and then we’re done.” Grim said as he started to walk to their next victim.

“I’ll like to see you do your flawless moves well carrying a baby! And what the hell did you do to him? He should be screaming our hearing out, not sleeping like a perfect angel!” She finally snapped that her father.

She was about to give her father a piece of her mind, only to halt. Grim was looking at her with a blank expression. That blank expression meant one of three things; she’s going to have a B A D T I M E, she’s going to die today, or she’s going to spend some time in purgatory.

Just thinking about either punishment, brought her to tear. She forgot about her surrounding, as memories started to resurface. Memories she wish she could forget.

-Flash back-

“Okay Tempest, I want you to reap that human right there.” Grim pointed to a massive monkey who looks like they could snap her in half, without effort.

“Dad…can I have that one…the one his going to kill next?...” Dark Tempest begged her father, as she observed her original target. She tried not to flinch as they butcher a smaller human male without mercy.

“Nonsense. Your 7-years-old and you have total control of your powers now.” Grim said.

“Dad, as much as I want to have my first reaping…don’t you think that this is a bit too advance for me? Maybe I could reap the victim’s souls…to get an idea of how it feels and stuff?” Dark Tempest was starting to lose her composure, as fear was slowly starting to take over.

“Mm…Well this is your actual first reaping…Ah, hell, reap all their souls.” Grim patted her head before he pushed her to the damn souls that needed reaping.

She was nerves at first, but as she got closer to the suffering souls, she got over it. The victim’s soul practically run up to her and begged her to give them peace. She summoned her scythe and silent their suffering, one by one. All that was left was the murder himself. His time was running out, as it looks like his last victim will be the one to kill him.

The psycho had been enjoying the man’s scream of pain and mercy, until his victim started to sprout some nonsense. One of the comments had sparked something in him, leading to a rant and careless mistake of releasing his victim from his restrain. It all came to an end where the victim had stabbed the derange man with his prize weapon, and ran away.

“Your time to shine sweetie~!” Grim cheered in the background as Dark Tempest walked up to the damned soul.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“…” Dark Tempest didn’t reply. She only lifted her scythe and prepared to reap his soul.

“YOU’RE THE GRIM REAPER?! YOU’RE JUST A FUCKING GIRL!” The man shouted in disbelieve.

His comment and reaction to the young reaper in training had made Grim laugh hysterically, getting the attention of both his daughter and the human. “YOU’RE MOCKING ME?! AM I NOT WORTH YOUR FUCKING TIME, YOU BASTARD?! I’LL SHOW YOU, I’LL SHOW EVERYONE THAT NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!” The human then tackled Dark Tempest to the ground and tried to take her scythe away.

She didn’t let go of her scythe and tried to kick him off, the best she could. She got lucky and landed a strong hit on his solar plexus, but the force made her scythe slide to the other side of the building. She ran to retrieve her scythe, but was tackled to the ground. The damned soul no longer had his focus on the scythe, but on the child, who was giving him a decent fight. Eventually, the older male had pin the young reaper to the ground and started to choke her to death.

“How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the stick?! Not so tough now, huh, girl?” The derange man screech.

“Funny, I was just think of the same thing. How did it feel to have someone, inferior to you end your pathetic life? How embarrassing!” She didn’t mean to add salt to the wound, but she was scared and it was part of her defense mechanism.

She could feel her life slowly draining away. She didn’t want to die, she knew her limits. Thus, coming to a solution, she had to reap the human’s soul by singing or that least hope that it will stop them from choking her.

_ “Hush, child _

_ The darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep _

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep” _

The humans grip on her was lessening, as he was slowly slipped into a deadly trace.

_ “Guileless son, _

_ I'll shape your belief _

_ And you'll always know that your father's a thief _

_ And you won't understand the cause of your grief _

_ But you'll always follow the voices beneath _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me” _

He was now under the influence of her song and slowly started to age.

_ “Guileless son, _

_ Your spirit will hate her _

_ The flower who married my brother the traitor _

_ And you will expose his puppeteer behavior _

_ For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me” _

She got out of his hold and went to retrieve her weapon, still singing her deadly song.

_ “Hush, child _

_ The darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep _

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep” _

Dark Tempest was now in front of an old man, who looked like he had neglected himself of enjoying life. What with his dead eyes and his hunching form.

_ “Guileless son, _

_ Each day you grow older _

_ Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold _

_ For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul _

_ Will die in returning the birthright he stole _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, _

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me” _

Out of nowhere, Dark Tempest felt an unknown rage over take her. She wanted the man to suffer, just like his victims, she wanted **revenge**.

_ “Hush, child _

_ The darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep _

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep” _

With the ending of the song, she brought a rage of hits with the end of her scythe. Screams of pure agony could be hear, until she gave the final fatal slash. Her snow white dress was now covered in a crimson dye, as she tried to regain her breathing and emotions.

“That’s my little girl! However, there were grave mistakes made in your reaping. Let me show you what happens when someone makes those errors.” That was all she hear before she saw her father’s blank expression and was pushed into a portal. Landing in purgatory.

-End of flash back-

Dark Tempest lost touch with reality and started to do slash out at everyone and everything. Only to be stop by a brutal blow to the back of her head.


End file.
